


All Kinda Stuff

by Kaatosade



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatosade/pseuds/Kaatosade
Summary: Law had just seemed to be deeply confused, asking what Luffy was actually meaning, and what kind of things Luffy wanted them to do together.





	All Kinda Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and hopefully cute for a change.

Whenever Luffy needed to think about something, the best place for doing that was definitely on the figure head of the Sunny. Thus he was sitting there, hoping that looking at the sea woud somehow make the answer Law was demanding appear to him.

The alliance was an insanely cool thing, and he was so, so glad that Law had proposed it, but he wanted something _more_ than just cooperation. He had said it to Law, saying he liked Law and wanted to be with him.

Law had just seemed to be deeply confused, asking what Luffy was actually meaning, and what kind of things Luffy wanted them to do together.

Luffy had immediately come up with _all kinda stuff_ , but it seemed like it wasn't a sufficient answer for Law. It was apparently way too roundabout, and Law wasn't about to go with anything so ambiguous.

Luffy let out a frustrated huff. He liked Law so very much just as he was, but still, did Law need to be like _that_ all the time? So... tense and logical. He wanted Law to relax at times, too.

 _Relaxing_. Luffy added it onto his list of things he wanted them to do together. He was writing them down onto a piece of paper in order to remember everything when he tried to answer Law's question. Otherwise he was guaranteed to forget at least half of it, just freezing to stare at Law, who looked so good, and so bad in a cool way; serious expression and earrings and all of that.

 _Sleeping_ was always a good thing. He liked sleeping, so of course he wanted to do it with Law, too. He thought of it; them lying so close to each other that he could feel Law's body heat and breathing, perhaps their limbs were entwined somehow, very closely... It was a nice idea. Really nice.

 _Eating_ was definitely one of Luffy's favourite pastimes, but he was hesitating for a moment before adding it onto his list. He didn't want to give an impression that he wanted to share his food. He wasn't some _hero_ , so no one could expect him to share his food, right? He wanted to have all of it himself. But, on the other hand, they were already eating by the same table, and he liked doing that. Perhaps you could say they were eating together? He wrote it down.

 _Fighting_ belonged to the list, there was no doubt about that. It had been as early as on Sabaody when he had noticed how _great_ it was to fight side by side with Law. Those Marines hadn't had any chance at all... He wouldn't mind finding himself in a similar situation again.

Luffy spent a moment thinking whether there was a possibility of misinterpretation; maybe Law would take it as him wanting to fight _Law_. Then he came to the conclusion that it didn't matter, because actually that sounded like a really interesting and exciting idea, too.

 _Having adventures_ went without saying. Pirates were supposed to have exciting adventures, and he wanted to do it together, too. Conquering islands full of monsters, and then eating those monsters, roasted above a campfire. And finally sleeping next to that campfire.

He wrote _sleeping_ down before he noticed he had already written it once. Then he shrugged and let it be. He liked sleeping really much, so there was nothing wrong with doing it even more.

Slowly Luffy's list was growing with pleasant activities like _fishing_ , _watching sea_ , _watching stars_ , _listening to Brook playing some music_ , _lazing around_ and _pillow fights_. He was starting to get seriously frustrated, because it felt like the list was never going to stop getting longer and longer.

 _ALL KINDA STUFF_ , he wrote down, using big block letters.

 _Being_ , he continued. Because really, why should they always _do_ something? He wanted Law to _be_ with him.

This was difficult. He had done his best to cover everything he usually did, but he wasn't sure whether the list was good enough yet. It felt like it was lacking somehow.

He suddenly remembered those things he had never tried, but suddenly felt like trying. Things like _kissing_ and _having sex_. Writing them down felt kind of weird, because he couldn't know for sure whether he liked them or not – how could you know without actually trying? – but on the other hand, he was sure that he wanted to give them a try, at least. Thinking of doing it made him feel funny, like he just couldn't sit still anymore; instead he really needed to see Law right now.

Law was in the library room, reading. He lifted his gaze as Luffy raced in, squeezing a piece of paper in his hand.

"What do you want of me, Straw Hat?" Law asked.

"You can read yourself," Luffy said, pushing the piece of paper on top of the book Law had been reading. "You like it when things are written down, right? So I made you a list. I guess it should be much longer than it is, but these crossed my mind first."

Law did his best to straighten the wrinkled piece of paper before starting to read, frowning because of Luffy's handwriting, but apparently he was able to read it in the end. It was fascinating to look at Law's expressions as he kept reading. In the beginning he seemed indifferent to the whole piece of paper, then he got interested in it, concentrating on the words more. Once he let out an unbelieving snort – Luffy wondered whether it had been the 'pillow fights' – until he suddenly startled, looking up to stare at Luffy, eyes wide.

"You..." Law started, seemingly as lost as Zoro was on an unfamiliar island.

"What do you say?" Luffy asked, as the silence had continued for too long. _Waiting_ had not been on his list. With or without Law, he simply didn't like it.

"Are you trying to say you're _interested in me in a romantic way_?"

"Yup!" But why on earth Law needed to use such a terribly complicated way to say it?

"Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"I did too! I said I like you and I wanna do all kinda stuff together."

Law gave a heavy sigh. "Straw Hat. You also 'like' things such as man eating plants, monsters, laser beams –"

"Laser beams are the coolest thing ever! Of course I like them!"

"No comment." Law had hidden his face by his palm. "But perhaps you do understand why it was kind of difficult for me to figure out what kind of 'liking' you meant."

Luffy probably had to accept that, because it _was_ different kind of liking. "All right then. Let's say this is that romantic kinda thing then. So, do you wanna be with me?"

Law inched his hand lower, revealing his eyes but still keeping his mouth covered. His eyes were enough to tell that he was smiling. A bit, like he couldn't help it. "Sure."


End file.
